paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fleming the Tech and Science Pup
Fleming was created/owned by Seraphinathesearchpup. Appearance Fleming is an English Springer Spaniel. His eyes are orange, and his patches are all brown, except for a black one on his right eye, due to his father, Whirlwind, who had all black spots. He is the same size as Paki, meaning they can still do the same things together, be they good or not. Personality Fleming is Paki's "partner-in-crime", as they are both pranksters, but unlike Paki, also loves hanging out with Meteor every once in a while to mantle and dismantle things, with adding and removing different chemical acids and changing wire placement every time to see what happens. Fennec likes to join in, too. Bio Fleming was the son of 2 Spaniels, Whirlwind and Gazelle, and had a younger sister, Steam. They were the dogs of one of the two scientists that accidentally gave the Cyber Pups their powers (for more on this, read Pups Have a Flood (coming soon)). After that mishap, they didn't want to do that again, so they made up for it by each adopting two dogs of the opposite gender and of the same breed, the other one adopted two Shetland Sheepdogs, Emergency's parents (for more about Emergency, read Pups Called By the Sea (not available yet)). This is where Fleming and Steam became interested in science. The tech part comes from a retired electrician, who the scientists left the dogs with while they got to work. Fleming's life was running smoothly, and nothing was going to destroy that smoothness. Or so they thought. During a science test, the Spaniels' owner was badly injured, and had to be taken to hospital. The old electrician died of old age, and the Spaniels started catching all these awful diseases. To make matters worse, it killed Gazelle and Whirlwind was too ill to look after his 1-year-old pups, so he sent them away to make sure they didn't catch anything either meaning, like a lot of my other pups, they experienced life on the streets, but not for very long before Steam was caught by dog catchers. Fleming managed to run, but they followed him and eventually managed to catch him, but they never managed to put him in the van. Why? Because Paki intervened and made him the newest member of Opaque's group of strays wearing fake collars, which 5 weeks later, joined the Pup Cadets. Yay! Happy ending! Read Pups Make a Group for how Opaque made the group in the first place! Other info Catchphrases "Give heed to the advancements!" "1, 2, 3, in comes me!" Voice actors Young: Leo Templer (Gerald Giraffe in Peppa Pig) Teenager/Adult: Johnny Depp (Willy Wonka in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory 2005)'' Voice deepens as an adult'' Birthday, nationality and placing Birthday: 21st August Rank: 16 Nationality: English Pup pack * Pliers * Safety goggles * Direct Current power supply in mega battery * Test tubes * Bunsen burner Fears # Francium # Mice # Water touching chemical elements or power wires # Double insulation failing him Family Whirlwind - Father Gazelle - Mother (deceased) Steam - Sister Lupa - Wife Mineral - Daughter Hydrus - Son Flutter - Daughter Why I gave this pup their name Alexander Fleming (1881-1955) was a famous scientist who discovered penicillin by mistake. Gallery Coming soon! Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Foreign Category:England Category:Pup Cadets Category:Crossovers Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Animals Category:Dogs Category:Fanon pups Category:Seraphinathesearchpup's Pup